The Day It All Started
by MadWithMusic
Summary: While coming home early Friday after a hard day's work of wrapping up a case, romance sparks in the rain after a surprise amorous hug, which leads to much more, including love, mischief, and alcohol-induced betrayal. Be sure to join in this soon to be 'Choose Your Own Adventure' story of complication or love, or even both!
1. The Rain Dance

The date was May 31, 2013. That was the day that led to it all. It started off as a normal homicide case at the NCIS headquarters. The team had almost all the proof they needed to put Daniel Marquez behind bars for the murder of 2 Navy Lieutenants. He was being held in custody, waiting for trial.

"We also have this beauty." Abbey said as she and DiNozzo pushed a large steel panel between the cubicles. "As you can see here," Abbey gestured towards a dent in the metal," This dent matches almost exactly the shape of Lieutenant Richard's skull." Abbey brushed her hands against her skirt. "Think that's enough proof to nail the guy?" she asked. "Yep. Good work, Abbs." Gibbs replied as he patted her on the back. "Dinozzo, David, go check out the crime scene for any other dented metal that could bring more proof. McGee, help Abbey get that metal back down to her lab." "Sure thing, boss." Responded Mcgee. He and Abbey pushed the metal into the elevator. It was such a large piece that there was barely any room for Abbey and him both. "What the heck, Abbey? How in the world did you get this up here in the first place?" Abbey smirked. "I have my ways, McGee." He playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh, Abbey."

"Crap!" Abbey yelled as her phone dropped from her pocket. McGee reached down to get it, but so did she. His hand fell lightly over hers. The palm of his hand was warm against the back of hers. They looked up at each other and smiled as she slowly retracted her hand. "I got it." She said. McGee snapped out of it. "Oh, right." His cheeks were flushed. "Everything OK, McGee?" Abbey asked. "Yeah." McGee answered.

**Later That Day**

"We won the case, guys." Gibbs said. "That scumbag's behind bars." He finished. "I'd take you all out for a drink, but I have a doctor's appointment at 5." DiNozzo said. "I guess you'll owe us all 2 next time, then." Ziva teased.

"You going home early with us, Abbey?" McGee asked as he packed up his stuff from the lab. "Oh, yes I am, McGee. I would never sacrifice an early weekend if I didn't have to." Abbey started to open the door to the outside. "Dangit. I forgot to bring my umbrella!" Abbey muttered exasperatingly. "Here, Abbey, take my coat." McGee offered. "Thanks, but no thanks. My car's only a little way away." Abbey rejected. "Are you sure? You're going to get cold and wet." McGee ushered. "Fine." Abbey sighed as she held his coat over her head. "Thanks." "No problem." McGee responded. On the walk to her car, Abbey stopped suddenly. "McGee, we need to talk." "About what?" McGee faced her solemly. "Well, it's just, recently, you've been, I don't know how to explain it…" she trailed off. She looked up at him. His hair was plastered against his face from the rain and raindrops streaked down his face. Abbey just couldn't bring herself to tell him off. She didn't know what took control of her, but at that moment, she reached up and put her arms around McGee's neck. McGee didn't say anything. They just sat there in the rain, with Abbey's arms around McGee's neck. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. Here's your coat back." Abbey quickly handed McGee his coat as she unhooked her arms. "No, Abbey, wait." She turned back as he chased after her in the rain. "I love you."

"Oh, McGee." She said pitifully. "McGee, McGee, McGee…" she muttered. "I'm sorry Abbey. Forget I ever mentioned it." "No! Don't go! This is my fault! If I didn't hug you, none of this would've happened." "Abbey, none of this is your fault. If anyone's, it should be mine." "Why would it be yours?" "Just so it doesn't have to be yours Abbey." His eyes glowed with passion as they looked at each other. Abbey started incessantly rambling about how it's all her fault and she didn't know why she hugged him. McGee put his finger on her lips. He removed his finger and the two of them stood there in the rain, in the silence. He placed his hands softly on her cheeks and pulled her slightly towards him. She didn't move, or pull away or reject. He leaned in close to her, and kissed her. She didn't pull away, but she did pull his coat back over the both of their heads. "McGee?" she said softly. "Yes, Abbey." "I love you, too." Abbey grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the parking lot. She unlocked her car and threw him in the backseat, then climbed in with him. She turned on the heater and continued kissing him.

"Abbey, Abbey, stop it." Abbey pulled away, hurt. "It's against work regulations, Abbey. We can't do this as long as we're both working here at NCIS." Abbey sat up straight. "You're right." Her face turned sad, but still had that sparkle. "McGee, can't we just-" "Abbey, it's wrong! We can't!" Abbey still wasn't convinced. "I'm no psychologist, but you can't stop love!" She leaned in and kissed him. "You can't stop us." McGee contemplated for a minute. "I'm going home, Abbey." "McGee…"

McGee walked off into the rain and Abbey watched from the backseat window as his car pulled out and left. Abbey picked his coat up from the backseat and held it to her chest. "Oh, McGee. What did you start?" she muttered into the coat.

PM me for suggestions or if you want more McAbbey stories continuing from this one!


	2. A Beautiful Love

It was still stormy and rainy when the team arrived at work. It was a slow day, no murders or even missing person reports. Tony sat with his feet on his desk crumpling up papers and throwing them in Ziva's trash. Ziva was scrolling through her FaceBook feed, obviously bored. Gibb's was down by the coffee machine brewing up his 3rd cup. McGee wasn't present at his desk. "Have you heard anything from McGee?" Tony asked Ziva. "Nope. No emails, texts, phone calls or anything. You?" she answered. "Me neither." "This is so weird. I wonder if the baker was late again today? Then again, he would've been here by now, wouldn't he?" Ziva thought out loud.

The elevator dinged. "McGee!" Tony shouted. Turns out it wasn't McGee. It was just Director Vance coming to check to see if McGee had come yet. "We were just wondering the same thing." Ziva explained to Vance. He paused for a minute and walked away. "Thank you, agent David." McGee was 3 hours late to work and no one had seen him or heard from him. Gibbs hastily walked around the corner. "We have a murder close to the outside borders of Charleston. Navy lieutenant Mills, Female, age 24." Ziva and Tony slung their backpacks over their shoulders and put their visors on. Gibbs quickly proceeded to Abby's lab. "Abby, I need you to get together all of our victim's banking records, transfers, deposits, and all of that since McGee isn't here today." Abby felt her stomach wrench. "Did he contact anyone?" Gibbs responded, "Not yet." Abby thought for a minute. "If you want, I could get the computer searching for banking records and then drive to his house and see if he's okay. He doesn't live far from here." Gibbs agreed and then went back up to his team on the office levels.

Abby opened up the banking database and put in Cassandra Mills's information and started the search. She hustled out to her car, despite her large platform boots. She drove to McGee's house, barely remembering where it was. The last time she was there was years ago when that guy was stalking her. As she passed his house, she saw his car sitting in the driveway. She held her small black umbrella over her head as she scurried up his cement driveway. She got to his door and knocked twice. After a few minutes McGee opened the door. He was a mess. He was in his pajamas, his hair was tangled, he had cereal spilt on himself. Once he realized who it was at the door, he was surprised. "Abby! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be running evidence for a murder or something?" "Well, I _should_be, but I'm over here finding out if you were okay. Once I heard you were gone I was so worried! Why aren't you at work today? They need you McGee!" Abby protested. "It's just, Abby, I didn't want to have to choose between work and you." Abby grabbed him by the shoulders. "McGee, you don't have to. Come to work, Timmy. Your friends miss you. I miss you. So come back." McGee paused and smiled faintly. "I'm a mess, but okay." Abbey cast a playful disgusted face at him. "We're going to need to fix that, Timmy."

"We need to do this fast, McGee." Abby said. "We want you back at work soon, so we both can get back to our jobs. Now sit." McGee did as told and sat on the lid of the toilet. "Good McGee." Abby said and she patted him on the head. "Abby, I know how to wash my hair." Abby glared at him. "Bad McGee." She said as she draped some towels around his neck and proceeded to fill a cup with water. "Abby, you're going to get water everywhere!" Abby ignored the comment and dumped the water all over his head. "Abby! Knock it off! I can wash my own hair." "Not happening McGee." She said as she pushed him back sitting down. She squirted shampoo in his hair. He figured there was no way fighting it. Soon enough, he hair was covered in foam. He grabbed some and threw it at her. Abby laughed as she grabbed some and threw it on him. This continued for around five minutes before realizing how much time they were wasting. Abby quickly washed on the shampoo and fluffed his hair. "There." She said, as she pushed back a tuft of hair. She scampered off down the hall down to his bedroom as he chased after her. "Abbey! Where are you going?" She entered his room, and looked through his closet. By the time he got in, she had an outfit picked out. She left the room to give him time to change into it, while she dried up the huge wet mess she made in the bathroom with the shampoo and water. He came out of his room. "Ready, Abby." "Yay." Abby said. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the car. She forgot it was raining and stumbled and began to fall. McGee, behind her, grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from falling. "Thank you." Abby said slowly.

He grabbed her hand and helped her rebalance. Then he bent down and picked up her umbrella, which she dropped during her would be fall. "Thanks, McGee." She said smiling as she took her umbrella. He pushed a wet lock of hair out of her eyes. Remembering what happened yesterday, Abby turned. "We, we should get going." She knew he was right that seeing each other during work would be wrong, even though it felt so perfect and right. She also knew that he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. But he was right. They can't love each other while both working at NCIS. Even McGee knew what happened when Palmer and Lin were caught together. McGee climbed into the passenger seat of Abby's car, red faced as ever, despite the cold, for when he was with her, his heart was warm, and that made him warm no matter what.

McGee knew how much trouble he would get in if anyone found out if he and Abby were seeing each other, but at the same time, he weighed it against the immense feelings he had for Abby. He loved her, and she loved him, but he wished she would be willing to risk it to be with him. All these thoughts cycled through his head. He was distraught inside and confused, but all the same, in love. "McGee, is everything all right?" Abby questioned. McGee shook his head to get out of his daze. "Yeah, everything's just fine." He smiled, but was still obviously upset by something. Abby pulled into the parking garage and shut the car off. "It's good to have you back, McGee." She said as she gave him what was supposed to be a friendly squeeze, but was very apparently more than friendly. "It's good to be back, Abby." and patted her on the back as a friendly gesture in return. "Mind if I walk you to your lab?" "Not at all, considering I'm doing your job." Abby replied jokingly. The two laughed as they walked to her lab. As they entered her lab, Gibbs was getting off the elevator. "Gibbs!" "Boss!" called out Abby and McGee. "I see you've decided to finally show up, McGee." Gibbs said distastefully. "Sorry boss, I was having an off morning." McGee defended. "Never say you're sorry, McGee. It's a sign of weakness." "Right, boss."

"Abby, I have a new batch of evidence from the crime scene I need you to look at. Look for fingerfrints, blood, the usual." "On it, Gibbs!" Abby said energetically as she cued on her music. "McGee, finish running the bank database reports that Abby started. You'll probably have to finish them down here." "Right, boss." McGee said.

**3 Hours Later**

"Hey McGee, look at this. Isn't it weird?" Abbey asked as she pointed out a large indentation of splinters in the baseball bat. "Very." McGee replied. Abby pulled up a 3D scan on the computer of the bat. "What's that on the handle?" McGee asked. "What's what?" Abbey responded, confused. "This." McGee said. He went to grab the computer mouse, but Abby was still using it. His hand fell over hers gently. "Oh, sorry." McGee said quickly withdrawing his hand. "No, it's okay." Abby assured him. "So do you mind if I use the computer then?" McGee asked. "Of course! Show me what you see." Abby said. McGee looked down at the mouse. Her hand was still on the mouse. She looked up at him, her eyes saying, "Go ahead." He lightly placed his hand back on top of hers and moved the screen down to the handle of the bat. "See that, right there? It looks like a very small piece of something got snagged there, give or take maybe 10 or 15 fibers." "Good work, McGee!" Abbey said, running off to grab the bat from the evidence bin. She grabbed the tweezers and pulled the small fibers from the bat and bagged them separately.

Abby turned around to place the samples on another table to go with the things that need to be examined. McGee was standing right in front of her. His green eyes sparkled under the light. "McGee," Abby started. "Everything we feel for each other may be wrong in other's eyes, but to me it's beautiful. Life is meant to be beautiful. I don't care what others may say or think, all I care for is you. When I'm with you, there's this little part of me that's just bright and happy, no matter what's going on in life. This part of me makes me forget all my problems and worries, and –" McGee cut her off. "Gibbs is here." He said as he pointed to the elevator. Abby looked to the elevator then said, "Gibbs isn't here." She said as she turned back to McGee. "I know." "Then why'd you say it?" Abbey said, slightly offended. "So I could do this." McGee said as he grabbed her midsection and pulled her close to him. He brushed her lips with his own. "I'll go through anything for you Abby, and I've changed my mind. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says either, because I love you." McGee said. Abbey swung her arms around his neck and embraced him. The elevator dinged and the two jumped apart in opposite directions and turned away from each other. "How are you two coming?" Gibbs asked. "Fine. McGee found some cotton fibers near the handle of the bat and I'm running those now." Gibbs nodded his head slowly. "Good work, Abbs. You too, proby." The elevator dinged as Gibbs closed the doors and went back upstairs.

Palmer came down the stairs with some samples for Abby to test. He explained each of the samples to Abby. On the way upstairs, he whispered in McGee's ear, "Always remember to wipe the lipstick off your collar when you're done." Palmer continued up the stairs, and looked back and winked at him.

Remember to PM me for more to this story including, secrecy, mischief, exploitation, and betrayal. I accept suggestions and credit if I used them! :) Feedback and reviews are greatly welcomed!


	3. Mesmerizing

McGee dashed over to the glass door. He scowled and began viciously rubbing the side of his neck. Abby ran across the room after him. "What's wrong?" McGee kept on rubbing his neck in the mirror. "Well, I know that Palmer knows." Abby's eyes widened. "What? How?" "This is how." McGee said as he pointed to the maroon smudge on his collar. "Oh…" Abby said slowly. "I think he'll keep quiet on it, though." McGee continued. "What makes you think that?" Abby interrogated. "Because of him and Lin. He knows what it's like to be in love with another." Abby still wasn't convinced. "What if he tells Gibbs anyways?" McGee had a shallow solution, but still a solution. "Just say that it must've been on my shirt when I put it on this morning and didn't come out in the wash." Abby rolled her eyes. "It'll work for now."

Just then, Abby's mass spectrometer went off. "Ooh, Major Mass Spec found something!" and with that, Abby ran back over to the computers. "The fibers found on the handle of the bat are 80% polyester and 20% cotton. That narrows it down to approximately every t-shirt on the market. " Abby said. "Unless we can match the tear up with a shirt, and the fiber readings up with the same shirt, I don't think these samples could come in handy." McGee stated. "Wait a minute…McGee, what's off about the compound of these fibers?" McGee analyzed the reading for a minute. "Since when does fabric contain hemoglobin?" "Bingo." Abby chimed. She called for Gibbs and he came down and analyzed what they had so far.

"Good work you two." Gibbs said over his shoulder as he walked back to the elevator. Abby and McGee high-fived. As their hands, slapped in the air, McGee clasped onto Abby's and placed his hand behind her back as he dipped her towards the floor and then brought her back up, tango style. "Since when could you dance, McGee?" Abby asked. "Does it really matter?" McGee responded. "Does it?" Abby said intriguingly as she grabbed a black rose out of the vase on her desk and grasped it with her teeth. She stood on the tips of her toes and spun around, falling back into McGee's arms. "Touché." McGee said, raising his eyebrows. Just then the phone rang. Abby ran to pick it up. "Abby's lab, this is Abby." She answered energetically. After a few minutes of 'Okay's and 'Sure's, Abby hung up the phone. "You need to go up to the main office. Gibbs is going to send you out on the field with the others soon." McGee grabbed his brown overcoat and swung it around his shoulders. He began walking to the elevator, when he heard light footsteps from behind him. He turned around as Abby grabbed his shoulders. "Stay safe, McGee." She said softly as she kissed him on the cheek. "I will, Abby." He replied as he kissed her cheek in return.

McGee stepped off the elevator as Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony greeted him. Gibbs instructed Ziva to come with him, and that Tony and McGee will take the other car and that Tony should fill McGee in on everything. As Tony started driving, he began talking. "After we picked up some leads from some family and witnesses, we were able to get our prime suspect, Kyle Warren." McGee began talking about forensics. "Judging by the impact on the skull and shattering of the bat, we can assume that Mr. Warren here is very strong, and possibly heavily armed, judging by minute traces of gunpowder and residue on the handle of the bat, coming to the assumption that he has handled a firearm, or multiple firearms recently." Tony nodded his head. "So, you and Abby found this out in her lab." McGee got a weird expression on his face. "Well, yeah." Tony turned to face McGee. "You sure she couldn't have done it without you and the only reason that you're down there is because you love her and want to be around her?" McGee shook his head in disapproval. "Tony. No. We're strictly professional friends who work together. Is there anything wrong with me helping her in the lab with a case?" Tony turned back to the road. "No, but it's way too obvious. You love her don't you?" McGee turned to glance out the passenger side window momentarily. "No. Like I said, we're keeping everything professional. Besides, I like more reserved women, not that there's anything wrong with Abby. She's just, you know, not my type." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, proby."

Nonetheless, McGee couldn't stop thinking about Abby. The feel of her luscious black hair running through her fingers, how smooth her skin glided across his as she touched his face. He stared out the window dreamily as Tony turned up the radio. As they approached their stop, Tony flicked McGee in the ear. "Ow! What was that for?!" exclaimed McGee. "Something's troubling you. You sat staring out the window the whole drive. Tell me what's on your mind. I will heal all your problems. I am Tony the great. I'm like Zoltar, but better. I can clear your conscious." "Tony, shut up. Everything's fine. I was just enjoying the scenery." Dubiously, Tony looked over at McGee and pointed out the window. "McGee. The whole car ride was in a tunnel. "Nice scenery. Now spill it." McGee rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Tony." He said as he pulled the handle on the door. It clicked as Tony locked it. He wagged his finger. "Not until you answer my question." Clearly agitated, McGee looked Tony in the eyes. "Fine. You're right. It's Abby. She and I got in a huge fight, and it's been upsetting me since normally we get along really well. The doors unclicked and McGee stepped out along with Tony,

"What took you so long?" blared Gibbs. "You see, Ton-" McGee began. "It was nothing, boss. Just traffic." Tony said. Gibbs warily nodded his head. Gibbs slowly walked off. As soon as he was gone from view, McGee slapped Tony on the back of the head. Hard. "What was that?" McGee muttered under his breath. "I'm not getting in trouble for your problems, McGee." McGee narrowed his eyes at Tony. "I swear…" The two nudged each other while walking to the neighborhood.

Okay guys. I was hoping I could get your guy's opinion on this. How would you guys like a slight 'Choose Your Own Adventure' aspect to parts of the story?** PM Me or leave a review with your opinion.

Also, PM me, or leave a review if you want more McAbby. How would you like to see this story continue?

Would you like some more just pure love, or would you guys like to see things get edgy, complicated, and risky?

Or both? **[HINT HINT]


End file.
